My First Love
by juli3posey
Summary: A crossover fan fiction about Logan Lerman and the Secret Circle.


Okay, just so you guys know, this is my FIRST time ever, making a fan fiction. This is a crossover fan fic involving Logan Lerman and the Secret Circle, but there are things that are different. Here are things you should know before reading the first chapter and so on so everything makes sense to you:

Cassie Blake is the main character. She used to live in Georgia with her parents but when she turned 10 her parents got divorced(Amelia and John Blackwell) and Amelia moved to California while Cassie stayed with her dad in GA. When Cassie turned 16 she left her dad and moved to California with her mother. Cassie's parents are still witches and she doesn't find out about her powers/she's a witch until later on(her parents kept it from her). Logan Lerman is 18 in this fanfic, not 20. He is an actor still but Cassie doesn't know yet. For the circle, Nick is dead (like in the show). People still remember, but don't really talk about it anymore. Jake is there in place of Nick (just like the show). Diana and Adam were never girlfriend and boyfriend, and Jake and Faye never had a thing/went out with each other. Nick and Melissa did have a thing but when he died she was really upset, but she's tried to move on. The circle and Logan all go to the same high school, which is Arroyo High School. Everyone in the circle is 16-17 years old and like I said Logan is 18. Everyone in the circle are really good friends with one another, there's no problems etc, but not until later on. Oh and everyone in the circle still have their parents(so there was no boat fire). The circle does have their powers and Cassie does too, but she doesn't realize/find out she's a witch and has powers until later (like the show and how I mentioned earlier). The circle is expecting Cassie to arrive in California (again, the show, but not the same place), and they need her in their circle so it's complete.

**CHAPTER ONE**

*Cassie is still 16 and she just arrived to her mother's house, after her mother went and picked her up from GA*

After a 15 hour flight, Cassie arrived to her mother's home.

"I hope you like living here dear," Amelia said as she grabbed Cassie's belongings from the back of the car.

Cassie was staring at the house. It was a decent sized house; it was a pale yellow with white shudders. There was a nice little garden out in the front and there was a small white gated fence surrounding the perimeter of the home.

"I hope so too," Cassie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that honey?" Amelia asked while walking to the house with some of Cassie's belongings.

"Er, nothing." Cassie responded.

Amelia came back out to get more of Cassie's stuff.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to help me carry the rest of YOUR stuff inside the house?" Amelia asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, yeah." Cassie replied.

They both brought in the rest of Cassie's stuff inside the house.

"Honey your room is upstairs to the right, first door." Amelia said to Cassie.

Cassie ran upstairs to check it out. There it was. To the right, first door. Cassie slowly opened the door and stopped in her tracks. The room was great. She had an elegant bed and the walls were painted a nice blue, her favorite color. She looked around. There was a medium sized black dresser against the wall and a bureau with a mirror right next to it. At the next wall was the closet, it was big enough to stick most of her clothes and other objects. Cassie looked up; the ceiling had little mini colorful lantern lights strewn across. She looked down and the room's floor had a shaggy grayish/white rug.

"Wow." Cassie said, surprised. She turned around to go back downstairs and her mother was standing right there. Cassie gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. So, do you like your new room?" Amelia asked, smiling.

Cassie smiled. "Mom, I love it. Thank you." She replied as she pulled her mom into a hug.

After the hug, Amelia started to talk."Well, I should probably tell you now. You start Arroyo high school tomorrow, and your schedule is already taken care of. So make sure you get a good rest tonight!" Amelia said.

"Alright mom, thank you. I really appreciate everything." Cassie replied.

"I know you do, honey." Amelia said, pulling Cassie in for another hug.

Amelia left the room and Cassie went down stairs to grab her things to bring back to her room and start unpacking.

Several hours passed and Cassie looked at the clock. It read 9:00PM. She was finally done unpacking. She laid her outfit out for tomorrow and went to bed.

*The next day*

Cassie got up at 6 am and started to get ready for school. She walked to the bathroom and started fixing her hair and applying makeup.

"My first day of junior year at Arroyo high school starts today." Cassie said to herself while looking in the mirror.

"Cassie!" Amelia yelled upstairs. "We leave in 20! I don't want you to be late on your first day!"

"Alright mom! Be down soon!" Cassie yelled back.

Cassie went back to her room and started to get dressed. She chose a nice floral top and light wash skinny jeans along with a black pair of TOMS. She got dressed and took one final look in the mirror. She smiled, grabbed her backpack and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a bite to eat for breakfast and ran out to the car.

"You ready to go?" Amelia asked, looking at Cassie.

"Yep, I'm ready." Cassie replied.

Amelia shifted the car in reverse and they backed out of the driveway and onto the main road to school.

*Cassie arrives to school*

The car pulled up to Arroyo high school. There were a bunch of kids milling around outside, busses were pulling in and dropping off students.

"Okay honey. Any problems, just let me know alright? I hope you have a good day." Amelia said to Cassie while kissing her cheek.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you later when I'm out." Cassie replied while getting out of the car.

She turned around and waved to her mother as she drove away. Cassie turned back and made her way inside the school.

There was a lot of people in the hallways, lockers were slamming shut and everyone was giving weird looks to Cassie. She shyly looked away and made it to her locker. Cassie looked at her schedule. _Alright, first class today is Chemistry._ Cassie said to herself. She opened up her locker and all her books and notebooks were already there. Puzzled, Cassie looked inside the locker and pulled out a note. It read:

_My dearest Cassie,_

_I hope you have a great day today. Hope you don't mind that I already filled up your locker with your school supplies. I love you. So much._

_Love, mom._

Cassie smiled as she put the note in her bag and grabbed her things for class. The bell rang and students were making their way to their first period classes. Cassie shut her locker and started on her way to class, looking at her schedule and not paying attention to where she was walking. _Alright, room 105, Chemistry with Mr.-_ All of the sudden Cassie tripped. She tripped over her own two feet. Her things for class went spiraling to the ground and she silently cursed to herself when she landed on the ground.

(Listen to the song, Yellow by Coldplay then continue reading!)

"Ugh mother-" Cassie started to say when a pair of vans shoes appeared in front of her books. She looked up and her eyes met with an adorable boy with short brown hair and blue-green eyes. He smiled.

"Need a little help?" he asked, still smiling.

"Uh-uhm" Cassie couldn't get words out of her mouth.

"Here, lemme help," he replied while picking up her things and helping her up from the ground.

Cassie finally snapped out of it and began to speak.

"Uhm, th-thanks." Cassie finally said. "Did you see me, uh, fall or anything?" Cassie asked, her face turning a little red.

The boy laughed a little. "Nah, I didn't. I was on my way to the bathroom and I just uh saw you on the ground so I came over to investigate" he laughed. "My name's Logan. Are you new here? I don't think I ever seen you around." he smiled again. His smile was perfect, with white, straight teeth.

Cassie's face turned a little more red. "Oh haha. Nice to meet you Logan, my name's Cassie. And yeah I'm new here. From Georgia, moved to California to be with my mom." Cassie replied.

"Oh, sweet." Logan said while nodding. "Uhm, maybe I could show you around the school later on today?" Logan asked while slightly scratching his head and smiling a little.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Cassie replied, smiling.

Logan smiled again.

"Alright, I better get back to class before my teacher thinks something bad happened. I'll see you later, Cassie." he said while walking away, still staring at her.

Cassie smiled even bigger as he went back to his class. Cassie looked down at her schedule again. _Dear GOD. He is so damn cute!._ Cassie said to herself. _Okay, Okay. I should probably get to class. _Cassie looked up and Logan was no longer there.

"Logan." Cassie said out loud, a little, so only she could hear.

She smiled and went on her way to class.

Please give me some feedback; what do you think? Was this too long for a chapter? Ideas? Let me know!


End file.
